Shadows, Part 1
by StarsOfDarkness
Summary: What happens when a figure from the past reappears in the Destiny Islands? Who is he? Why is he here? And, most importantly, how does he know Kairi?


**Shadows**

_(This story is set after Kingdom Hearts II, after Sora and Riku return from the Xemnas Battle.) _

_What happens when a figure from the past reappears in the Destiny Islands? Who is he? Why is he here? And, most importantly, how does he know Kairi?_

_Rated M – Just in Case! NO LEMONS, I promise. There may be IMPLIED lemons though. __ Strong Language/Violence is likely._

_Category: Adventure/Romance, SoKai is the most prominent. _

_Semi-Canon, some OCs._

_Just a warning, it may take a few chapters for the adventure parts to begin._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Kingdom Hearts Series. This is a mere fanfiction. I own the characters that you do not recognize._

_All items in italics are the scenes not set in Sora's Point of View._

* * *

CHAPTER 1: HOME AT LAST

Kairi's auburn locks swayed in the gentle breeze coming from the sea, her slightly tanned arms reaching for mine.

"You're home," she said to me. I could have sworn that she became blonde and pale, but my eyes must have tricked me. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up…or tried, at least. Apparently, being a Keyblade Master does improve one's grip. As I placed my weight upon her, we collapsed into the golden sands. Since God hates me, the tide came in just as we fell, dousing us in the cool, crystal blue waters.

"AH! AHH!" we yelled. I missed this. Being out on the beach without a care in the world. I think I felt a tear drop down my cheek. Fortunately, Kairi didn't see it. It was masked by the water on my face.

Suddenly, I became much more aware of the surroundings: Donald and Goofy gawked at us, Mickey shook his head as he smiled, and Riku just laughed. But there was someone else…watching us. I couldn't see anything around so I just ignored it. However, Riku noticed me looking around.

"What's the matter Sora?"

"It's…um…nothing. Never mind." I replied. I looked down into the ground and tried to avoid his gaze. I hate worrying people. I just hate it. Especially since Kai-

"OH SHIT!" I screamed so loudly they all jumped.

"Sora! We don't use those words." Riku said.

"Yeah! Mind your fucking language, Sora!" Kairi said playfully.

"My mom is going to KILL ME!"

"Parents...OH SH-" Riku and Kairi said in unison. They stopped themselves so they wouldn't seem like hypocrites. Without another word, we ran from the beach to the docks nearby. I was glad to see that our boats were still there. We untied them and sailed to the main island. I felt something odd. One, this boat really didn't feel right (maybe I've grown too big), and two, I still felt like someone was watching us.

* * *

_** Meanwhile…**_

_ Tidus, Wakka and Selphie all walked back to the docks after a long afternoon playing around._

_ "Um, guys?" Tidus asked fearfully._

_ "What?" Selphie and Wakka replied._

_ "Where are our fucking boats?"_

* * *

The sail to the main island was a quick one. I was so excited to see my parents and everyone again that everything passed in one big blur. However, I turned my head back to the play island for just a moment and saw a sight that nearly gave me a heart attack. I was unable to process the vision itself at the time, only the fear registered. All that was quickly forgotten, however, when the boats came to a stop on the beach.

We all ran as fast as possible toward where we remembered out homes to be: of course, we couldn't bear the thought of being separated again, so we all traveled in one huge group. The sunset behind us was drawing to a close, and I traveled faster, not wanting to see the island in the dark again. Riku's house was closest to the beach, so we got there first.

At first, he stopped in front of it, not wanting to confront his obviously worried parents. I mean, some teenagers get into trouble for coming in 30 minutes after curfew; he was about a year late. However, as usual, he sucked it up, held his head up high, and opened the door to his house. Not wanting to miss the scene, we came in after him.

His family, his mother, father, brother, two sisters, and cousin, all dine at precisely 6:30 pm. After which, they watch TV in the living room until 8:00 pm. At 10:00pm, they promptly go to bed, with dire consequences should they choose not to do so. We came into the living room at around 6:45 pm.

"I'm…home." Riku said almost sheepishly. Dead silence occupied that home for a few minutes, before being shattered by his mother's shrill voice.

"OH MY GOOOD! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! AH!" she sobbed, almost unintelligibly, as she ran and hugged him. Then, oddly, she lost all tears and looked him dead in the eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU DISAPPEAR WITHOUT A TRACE, WORRY US, AND COME BACK A WHOLE FUCKING YEAR LATER WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A HOW-DO-YOU-DO?" And then she broke down once more.

"OH! My baby's back! MY BABY's BACK! He's back! Riku's back!" she screamed all over the neighborhood. The people of Destiny Islands, famous for their gossiping and eavesdropping skills (of which Selphie is the undoubted master), all heard her loud shrieks and talked to one another. It was at this point that the others of her family began to move from their spots at the table and toward us. His brother, sisters, and cousin all gave him a war group hug while his father watched nearby, stunned, but happy that Riku was home.

Suddenly, the entire family turned toward us with an odd expression. Hey, it's not every day that two island children disappear for a year, come back looking different, but otherwise fine, all the while escorted by a giant talking dog, an anthropomorphic duck with anger problems, and a mouse king. Riku's father stepped forward, calm and collected (I see where Riku got it from) and said, "It's great to have you back. All of you," he looked toward us, "but the question is, where did you even go?"

"Well-" I started to explain, but I was cut short by a sharp tug to my ear.

You see, Destiny Islands is very small, consisting of only a mainland, where the city is, and a smaller island used by the children of the island. This, coupled with the fact that Destiny Islanders are notorious gossipers, makes it so that if ONE person knows something, EVERYONE knows it. And that is how my mother got here so fast.

"You better have an excellent explanation for this, young man, otherwise, I will personally keep you in the house for the rest of your life."

Kairi's stepparents came too, hysterical that their darling daughter was kidnapped a few days ago and relieved that she was home. Eventually, each parent was having a conversation with their child, each revolving around the themes anger, despair, thanks, love, and the desire to know what had happened.

"Enough!" King Mickey intervened when he deemed the conversation was getting out of hand. "All right, here's the deal. They all just got back, so I believe that they would very much appreciate it if you all returned home and had a nice rest. Tomorrow, at exactly noon, we will all convene here and give you all an explanation. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, but I noticed a small problem, the house was too cramped to hold everyone here, so I had an idea. "Um, your majesty, maybe we could go to my house instead. It's farther off from the main city and we could all meet in the common room. Besides, the beach will be busy tomorrow noon, and people might start asking questions if they see you guys walking around."

"Fine. We will all meet at Sora's home tomorrow, understand?" Everyone nodded once more. "Now, Sora, you need to show me where your house is."

"Oh, right! It's this way. Bye Riku, bye Kairi." And with that, we all went home.

* * *

Donald, Goofy, and the King spent the night in the guest rooms of my house. My house is sort of odd for the islands. For one, it is the biggest house in the entire neighborhood. Heck, you could even call it a mansion. Also, its basement is locked and the key was never found. Also, my family has apparently owned it only since I was born, and I have no idea where my mother, a single mother that works 3 minimum wage jobs, would get enough money for it.

That night, I felt a cool breeze enter my room and I woke up. 2:25 am, 9 hours and 35 minutes until explanation time. I felt my eyes droop once more. The last thought that entered my mind was the strange sight I saw on the play island. The fear came back again, I nearly asleep, was powerless to stop it. Finally, I realized exactly what I had seen on that island earlier: a young boy in a black leather coat, sitting on the paopu tree.

* * *

_Okay guys. That was Chapter 1. Tell me how you feel about my first story! When the total likes, faves, and follows becomes 21 or more, i will upload the next part._

_Toodles!_


End file.
